The use of Braille is becoming increasingly widespread as the population lives longer due to the numerous advancements in medicine. However, the loss of eyesight or diminishing visual acuity is an ever increasing problem for the elderly.
The number of devices available for use by the blind is limited. An increasing demand is for devices which can be used for amusement such as is available to the sighted population. Such amusements or diversions include crossword puzzles, hidden word puzzles, mystery word puzzles, and the like.
While certain learning devices have been available in the past, they have generally been limited to those which have been directed to teaching devices for children. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,384 to Murphy wherein there is shown an apparatus which comprises a plurality of blocks, each of the blocks having a two by three matrix of dots. While suitable for the teaching of children, the board would not be appropriate for the type of puzzles or other uses described above.